1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device of a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various functions are added to user terminals, such as mobile terminals, mobile phones, personal computers, tablets, portable music players, digital cameras, and other similar electronic devices, the user terminals perform complex functions. In addition, the user terminal typically includes a display device. The display device displays various user data generated when performing functions in the user terminal. Here, a display area of the display device displays user data by outputting light in a central portion of the display area and shielding light in an edge portion of the display area. As a result of recent research, the display device has been developed so as to have a small size, light weight, and display a full color range with a high resolution.
However, a problem that light is not effectively shielded in a display device of a user terminal exists. This is because light is leaked to the outside of the display device from an edge portion of the display device. Further, a problem exists that an adhesion material, such as an adhesive tape, for adhering internal elements is exposed to a display area of user data in the display device of the user terminal. Thereby, in the user terminal, a display performance of the display device is deteriorated.